


Heartbreak Beat

by Alaidiem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaidiem/pseuds/Alaidiem
Summary: It's all about choices, and Draco has to decide what it is he wants, and what will yield the best outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viva the resurrection of song fic!!! The song is of course Heartbreat Beat, by the Psychedelic Furs, which I do not in any way own.

So every two months or so I get pulled back into the drarry fandom. This is my first attempt at a something written out properly with plot and all that. 

Title: Heartbreak Beat

Rating: G-M

Pairing: Draco/Harry Hogwarts Era

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is a not-for-profit-fanwork.

 

Heartbreak Beat by Aladiem

 

 

I'm a heartbreak beat yeah, all night long

And nobody don't dance on the edge of the dark we've got the radio on, 

And it feels like love

But it don't mean a lot, and it feels like love

 

And it's all that we've got

 

Prologue

 

His hands are cold where he’s shoved them, up under my shirt. He’s been waiting for me here a long time. The hollow we’re hidden in blocks most of the wind, but the weather’s grown cool enough that I can feel the chill through my robes. I’d told myself not to come—this thing between him and me was insanity. We could never be what we were pretending to be. 

 

He tastes like cherry Chapstick, a relic from his last failed relationship. I wonder idly what part of me he’ll keep when all is said and done between us. 

 

He laughs when I tell him we won’t last. He says it feels like love. When he does, I kiss him so he’ll shut up about it. It’s easy for him to live inside this fantasy; inside our secret spot, hidden behind these forbidden trees. When we step inside this little hollow of ours the real world becomes like a dream.

 

“Harry” He shivers whenever I say his name, presses more tightly against me and demands more. Unlike his hands, his mouth is scorching hot on my throat. He bites down gently, and I can’t bring myself to tell him I want him to do it harder. I want him to leave his mark on me, so that people will look and wonder who it is that I belong to. Who could possibly want Draco Malfoy that much? 

 

“You’re not allowed to leave me,” he breathes into my ear. I shove my hands into his messy hair and slam my mouth down over his. He lifts me and wraps my legs around his waist, smiling into my mouth like he knows how hungry I am for it. 

 

“I won’t,” I promise against his skin, like I have some sort of choice, like my clinging to him isn’t in some desperate hope that he’ll somehow purge the pain and fear and horror that’s twisted up inside my gut. 

 

I couldn’t tell you how long we stayed like that, whispering between kisses in the dark. Every moment we were together was a reprieve. When he finally slips away I have to remind myself of who I am—who I had to be when I returned to the common room. 

 

I break myself in two. 


End file.
